1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector adapted to be connected to a mating connector by fitting.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, in a connector of this type, a plurality of conductive contacts are held by a plastic housing. The housing has a fitting portion that may be removably fitted to a mating connector. Contact portions of the contacts are protected by the fitting portion of the housing. A pinch force may be applied when detaching the mating connector, which may damage the fitting portion. If the fitting portion is damaged, the contact portions of the contacts may not be sufficiently protected.
For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2006-331679 discloses a connector having a rectangular frame-shaped housing. Contacts are provided at particular wall portions of the housing. Further, metal members are attached at the other wall portions of the housing.
In the structure of Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2006-331679, the metal members may not prevent damage to the particular wall portions provided with the contacts. Therefore, these wall portions may be damaged when detaching a mating connector, thereby rendering the protection of contact portions of the contacts insufficient. Further, if the metal members come off the wall portions of the housing even partially, fitting of the mating connector may be impeded.